darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mild-Mannered Pate
Mild-Mannered Pate is a character in Dark Souls II. Description Pate is a treasure hunter who, as his nickname indicates, is known for his gentle and friendly demeanor towards others. Pate is encountered in several locations throughout Drangleic and he will lend his hand to the player in many ways, such as offering his assistance for fighting one of the bosses or pointing the way toward various treasures, not before warning the player, telling them that they will have to overcome several traps ahead if they attempt to get the treasure. Although at first sight Pate looks like someone who can be trusted, it is revealed later in the game that Pate has a sinister side as well. His former partner in crime, Creighton of Mirrah, claims that Pate is a deceiving and greedy man, as well as an expert manipulator who uses his charming behavior to trick other people. It is also implied that Pate, like Creighton, is another psychopath. He is believed to murder other people in order to get all the loot for himself. It is unknown, however, why he decides to help the Bearer of the Curse every time they meet, although it could be implied that Pate acts this way in order to gain the player's trust, so that they can side with him in his final confrontation against Creighton. Lore Little is known about Pate's past. It is known that, at some point in his life, he met the serial killer Creighton of Mirrah, and decided to join forces with him during their journey through Drangleic. However, Pate and Creighton had a dispute over some treasure which ended up in both men trying to kill each other. In the end, Pate managed to lock Creighton away in one of the cells of Huntsman's Copse (although it is later revealed that the cell itself was originally a trap devised by Creighton to lock Pate away). Plot Mild-Mannered Pate is encountered for the first time in the Forest of Fallen Giants. Upon talking to him, he reveals to the player that he has come to Drangleic on a treasure hunt, and he warns them about a group of bandits who are preying on travelers in the area. Exhausting his dialogue after exploring the area through the gate behind him will result in Pate rewarding the player with the White Sign Soapstone. Pate can be summoned as a white phantom for the fight against The Last Giant following this encounter. His summon sign can be found just outside the fog gate. Pate is revealed to have a more sinister side after the player finds his believed-to-be partner, Creighton of Mirrah. Creighton claims that Pate is always running in and stealing the treasure, even though Pate claims the opposite. Pate says that his partner fell into a trap, which is later discovered that Creighton designed this trap to keep Pate incapacitated. In an unfortunate turn of events, Creighton traps himself, and is later released by the player. Creighton vows revenge on Pate. Pate reappears in Earthen Peak. He is found in a room filled with poisonous pots. If he was summoned for The Last Giant and lived through the fight, he will give the player Pate's Armor Set, as well as his shield, spear, and the Ring of Thorns. Pate will tell the Bearer of the Curse that there is another treasure beyond another trap. Upon getting the treasure, he warns you of who to trust, makes a remark saying "I heard that a man is out for my life...The poor bloke must have quite an imagination, heh." (exact quote). This is referring to Creighton of Mirrah, the Wanderer you find at the third Huntsman's Copse bonfire. If you collect the treasure before encountering Pate in Earthen Peak, he will still appear in the Brightstone Cove after you've exhausted his dialogue. He then appears in Brightstone Cove Tseldora across the gap from the Chapel Threshold bonfire where you find him in a fight against Creighton, both he and Creighton are target-able and once one dies the other becomes non-hostile. The player may choose to help either one; Creighton's armor set and the Tseldora Den Key can be obtained regardless of the victor, and both will attempt to kill the player with a booby-trapped chest. If the player assists neither and let them fight to the death, the survivor will not give the player the Tseldora Den Key and it will become unobtainable. The same applies if the player hits both characters during their fight, be it accidentally or on purpose. Dialogue Character information Equipment 120px | weapon2 = Pate's Shield| weapon2-img = Pate's Shield.png 120px | head = Pate's Helm| head-img = Pate's Helm.png 120px | chest = Pate's Armor| chest-img = Pate's Armor.png 120px | hands = Pate's Gloves| hands-img = Pate's Gloves.png 120px | legs = Pate's Trousers| legs-img = Pate's Trousers.png 120px}} Drops Notes *If Mild-Mannered Pate is killed during his first encounter, a Gravestone will appear after some time and the revival cost will be 2,000 souls *Pate holds his greatshield upside-down. Gallery Mild-Mannered Pate.png|Pate in the Forest of Fallen Giants Pate's Face.png|A close-up of Pate´s Face Pate Phantom.png|Pate as a phantom 2014-09-02 00009.jpg|Pate fighting Creighton Pate Portrait.png Trivia *Pate's voice actor, Peter Serafinowicz, is a British actor and comedian who is known for being the voice of Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. He has also appeared in Shaun of the Dead, South Park, Guardians of the Galaxy ''and in the video game ''Lego City Undercover. *Peter Serafinowicz also provided the exertion effects for player-created male characters in Dark Souls 2 - 10 Minutes of Dark Souls 2 Gameplay with Peter Serafinowicz - IGN *Pate is reminiscent of Trusty Patches and Patches the Hyena from Dark Souls and Demon's Souls. Videos Meeting Pate. Dark Souls 2 - Peter Serafinowicz as Pate|Peter Serafinowicz as Pate. pl:Dobrze wychowany Pate Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms